


BTS - Most likely to date a foreigner (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [186]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.You can follow us on tumblr for more fanfiction, original fan art and lists: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 11





	BTS - Most likely to date a foreigner (Most to Least)

1\. RM

Being able to speak English would definitely allow Namjoon to be able to better connect to someone from another country, so long as they were also fluent. While he would prefer if she could also speak Korean, we don’t necessarily think not being able to would be too much of a barrier for him. We see him as someone who already has a lot of knowledge on other countries, cultures and customs but is always wanting to explore the world and learn more. He has also spent significant time studying abroad in New Zealand, which would have opened his eyes to different traditions and allowed him to meet people from different walks of life. The biggest issue in a foreign relationship would come from him being unable to sometimes ‘unlearn’ some of the dating rules he has picked up from growing up in South Korea. He might struggle with the typical power dynamics between the genders if he was dating someone more liberal, but he would try his best to understand and change any behaviours that might be considered disrespectful to the woman he was dating.

2\. V

We definitely see Taehyung as someone who would view foreign women, particularly Europeans, as quite exotic and desirable since he is someone who embraces and consumes a lot of foreign art, music, fashion and cinema. He is one of the few members we can see actively seeking out a mixed relationship, though perhaps for the wrong reasons. He would love the idea of a classical ‘Hollywoodesque’ romance or something he would see in a romantic comedy movie, though the reality of dating a foreigner with cultural differences might not become clear until later. Although, from what we gather, Taehyung is from quite a traditional family, we do notice in him an increasingly rebellious streak and the need to ‘prove himself’ and be ‘different/individual’ that might inspire him to want to break the norms and date someone who his family might not approve of. We also think he is the only member who might date someone who is not fluent in Korean. He would have the romantic but possibly naive idea that love can overcome all barriers including language, and would initially enjoy dates that would include things can both enjoy without in-depth communication such as visiting galleries and museums while holding hands. The physical aspects of such a relationship would also be important, with him showing how he feels with his lips and body. We do think a relationship like this would not last long-term, as both parties would end up becoming frustrated, both in themselves and the other person, at not being able to truly show the other how they are feeling. 

3\. Jungkook

As someone who has grown up constantly travelling and meeting people from around the world, we do think Jungkook might have a broader taste when it comes to the women he is attracted to. He would find women of different races physically sexy, as well as being more open to embracing another culture. We particularly think he would be keen to date an American or someone from Japan, since he has spent a lot of time in both countries. While he might not necessarily seek it out, we don’t think he would be too nervous about dating a foreigner if she showed interest, so long as she spoke enough Korean to be able to share her interests and passions with him. As someone who is eager to learn English and other languages, he would also love and embrace the challenge of trying to match her knowledge of his language with his of hers. He would also love sharing parts of his background with her, such as introducing her to local traditional food, music and customs. 

4\. Suga

Communication would be of huge importance to Yoongi in a relationship, so he would need to date someone fluent or almost-fluent in Korean but would also not be against trying to learn another language to provide more equality. We get the impression that Yoongi does not really care too much about tradition; while he is proud of his heritage, he also openly recognises the downfalls of his country and the expectations placed on people to fit with cultural ‘norms’, so while he wouldn’t actively seek it out, he might naturally find himself breaking with tradition and falling in love with a foreigner. We also think he would find women of all races attractive in their own ways and as someone who has a lot of general knowledge about the world, would not be too baffled by different attitudes or opinions. We think above all else, it is important for Yoongi to find someone who is on his ‘level’. This would include sharing a similar sense of humour (and being able to make each other laugh) as well as finding common ground on interests of experiences growing up. He would particularly love to find, for example, if a foreigner had grown up watching some of the same T.V shows as him or listening to the same music. While age is also not important, we do think a relationship with someone who is around his own age might be easier to establish as he would enjoy comparing stories of what it was like to be a child/teenager in the 90s and early to mid 2000s. 

5\. Jimin

While we don’t necessarily think that Jimin would actively want a relationship with a foreigner, we do think he would be attracted by the idea of having a casual date/sexual encounter with one. We see Jimin as someone who is very influenced by his friends and those around him, constantly seeking approval, so might not feel in his comfort zone with someone who comes from a completely different culture to his own. He likewise might feel a little intimidated by them, especially if they are from a more liberal background or had opinions which differed to what he is used to. We do, however, think he would be physically attracted to women of a different ethnicity, but would be too shy to actively pursue her. 

6\. J-Hope

While we don’t think Hoseok would turn down the chance to date a foreigner if he liked her and they clicked well, we do feel he is more likely to fall for Korean women. He strikes us as someone who would want his romantic partner to remind him of home; comforting and familiar when he comes back from long tours away. We do think he would enjoy being friends with foreigners, but might not get the same ‘homely’ feel from them. 

7\. Jin

Like Hoseok, we feel Jin would want his girlfriend to feel stable and homely. We also think, as someone from quite a wealthy and traditional Korean background, his family might have stronger opinions on the type of woman he should marry, and he would respect that decision more than some of the other members might. He would not be actively against dating a foreigner if he met someone he truly liked and if they shared common priorities in life, but we think he is more likely to find that with someone who comes from the same cultural tradition as him. We also feel he is more likely to date someone conservative; who is happy raising a family with him and settling down as a wife and mother. We don’t think he would be demanding of this; but would naturally find himself attracted to women who gave off that vibe.


End file.
